1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device of an active matrix type which is employed as a display device for images and characters such an office automation (OA) device, and more particularly to a transflective liquid crystal display device having a transmissive area which transmits light to a pixel area and a reflecting pixel electrode which reflects ambient light, and a method for manufacturing the transflective display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of the pixels of a TFT (thin film transistor) array substrate which is employed for a conventional general transflective liquid crystal display device is provided with a transmissive area for transmitting light from a backlight provided behind a display face and a reflective area for reflecting ambient light incident on a liquid crystal layer.
In such a TFT array substrate for the transflective liquid display, a structure and a manufacturing method for simplifying a manufacturing process has been proposed in such a manner that a reflecting pixel electrode constituting the reflective area, a source wiring provided with a source electrode and a drain electrode are formed on the same layer (for example, see JP-A-2004-110299, pages 3 to 7, FIGS. 1 and 2).
In a transflective liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP-A-2004-110299 described below, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of its publication, where a source wiring 63 and a reflecting pixel electrode 65 are formed on the same layer, in order to prevent the loss due to short-circuiting between the source wiring 63 and the reflecting pixel electrode 65, they must be formed with the interval therebetween being held. On the lowermost layer over this interval, a storage capacitive electrode and a storage capacitive wiring 24 are formed. Therefore, an opposite electrode (not shown) formed on an opposite substrate opposite to the TFT array substrate is opposite to the storage capacitive electrode and storage capacitive wiring 24.
However, in the structure of the TFT array substrate disclosed in JP-A-2004-110299, since the storage capacitive electrode and storage capacitive wiring 24 are at the same potential as the opposite electrode, an electric field is not applied to the liquid layer existing over the interval held. Thus, the light which is incident from the display face to reflect from the storage capacitive electrode and storage capacitive wiring 24 between the source wiring 63 and reflecting pixel electrode 65 cannot be restricted. This led to a problem of reducing reflecting contrast.